


Home Again

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Barry Allen, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Memory Loss, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Oral Sex, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: After reverse Flash attacked Sebastian's and Kurt's wedding Kurt lost his father and Sebastian lost his memory. Will Kurt and Barry with the help of other be able to help him remember? How will it change Sebastian and their marriage?
Relationships: Barry Allen & Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen/Kurt Hummel, Caitlin snow Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 33
Kudos: 13





	1. The new beginning

"Who are you?"

" I'm.. Kurt your husband. You don't remember?"

"No"

Sebastian's hand seeds an electric spark to Kurt's and Barry knows full well what this means.

"Oh oh."

"What?"

" I think he might have super speed."

Kurt looked at Barry as if he was crazy and Sebastian did the same but for a different reason.

" I might have what?"

" It's a long story Bas I'll tell you when you feel better."

" How come I'm married and to someone as hot as you?"

Kurt blushed, this reminded him of the old Sebastian but not in a bad way.

" That's another thing you're not married just to me but also to Barry here."

" Excuse me?"

" Yeah it's a lot. We inform the doctors and then we'll leave if you..."

" Stay! Please I... I feel safe with you by my side even if I don't remember you."

" You will I'll make sure you will remember everything I promise."

To Barry Kurt seemed to be handling the situation too well. He knew this was just a mask that will soon fall but for now he went with it.

After doctor checked on Sebastian he told them that his memory will slowly return with some help. Kurt was determined to do everything to make it happen, he lost his dad he won't lose his husband. 

" You're going to be able to go home in a couple of days."

" I'm looking forward to it I hate hospitals. I sence that this is not the first time I'm in hospital right?"

Barry and Kurt shared a look should they tell him? It was probably too soon. 

" No it's not the first time, you were here a few years back right we got together."

Some blurred visions flashed before Sebastian's eyes. He couldn't make anything of them except Kurt being there with him. 

" What happened to me then and now?"

" Now... someone attacked our wedding just after we said I do. You got attacked along with my dad who... who didn't make it."

" Oh I'm so sorry."

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt did the same. Even though he didn't remember his life in the past couple years somehow he knew that with Kurt everything will be ok.


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is home and memories start to come back.

One week later Sebastian could go home. He still didn't have his memories back but there were some flashes of them from time to time. But nothing that would make sense.

Kurt and Barry decided that for now they will live at Kurt and Sebastian's place and then they may find something bigger. They arrived home and Sebastian was looking around taking in every detail, hoping something might trigger his memory.

He noticed a picture on the table by the couch and he picked it up. It was a photo of him and Kurt in Paris kissing in front of the Eiffel tower.

Flashback

" You know it's the most cliche thing right?"

"Of course but I totally get why people do that."

" Who would have thought Sebastian Smythe likes cliche and romance."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

End of flashback

Sebastian smiled wide and looked at Kurt. 

" This was so cliché. I can't believe I was the one who suggested it."

"You remember that?"

"Yes I just looked at the photo and it sort of clicked."

"That's amazing maybe it won't take so long for you to remember everything."

Sebastian got settled back home and tried to somehow understand that he is in three-way marriage. How did this happen and how can anyone be faster than the speed of light?   
Barry and Kurt told him about this whole people with super powers thing.

Sebastian is currently scrolling through his phone looking at phone numbers,messages and photos. To remind himself of his life before the attack. Most of the pictures were with Kurt. Of with Kurt and their friends he recognized Jeff and Nick and of course Barry but not those two girls with them.

Judging by the closeness on some photos they were a couple as well. He scrolled through his old messages and found something interesting. At one point he was very suducive towards some other guy by the name Blaine...

That name it was triggering and uplesent but why? Blaine... Blaine...Klaine. Somehow this nickname sounded wrong and then it hit him.

Flashes of high school and then the night at the bar and then... the rape. The trial, everything came back to him all at once and it was too much to handle.

He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands and cried. 

Kurt heard him sobbing and went to the bedroom.

"Bas what's wrong?"

He sat beside him and Sebastian automatically snuggled to his arms.

" I remember what happened to me... what Blaine did."

Kurt's blood ran cold he didn't want to think about it again.

" I'm so sorry Kurt...for everything I did to you end how I was trying to get your boyfriend to cheat on you."

Kurt looked at the open messages and understood what triggered this.

" It's ok I forgive you I did a long time ago. In fact I was always attracted to you and hid it behind insults."

Another memory resurfaced.

Flashback

" He never hated you Seb. He was attracted to you." 

" He liked me at my worse."

End of flashback

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

They looked at each other and for Sebastian it was like for the first time.

" Even I don't have all the memories back yet I know one thing and it becomes stronger and stronger every day."

"What is it?"

" I love you forever and a day."

Sebastian slowly leaned in and kissed Kurt. It was so special that it felt like their first kiss to both of them...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt breaks down after Burt's funural and begs Barry and Sebastian to make him forget and they do. This chapter is reated E

Getting used to living with two husbands was surprisingly easy for Sebastian. What was even better was the fact that each day he got some memory back. Two weeks after getting home from hospital there was Kurt's dad funeral. 

Kurt was sad the whole day and Barry and Sebastian held him the entire time. Either at the service or at home when he had a break down. 

" I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about anything just... make me focus on anything else please."

Sebastian looked at Barry and they noded at each other agreeing on silent idea. 

" Anything Kurt?"

"Yes whatever I trust you both of you."

Sebastian kissed Kurt passionately.

" I have an idea how to make you forget anything."

Sebastian led them to the bedroom while still kissing Kurt. Barry followed suit.

"Let's take those clothes off."

Sebastian immediately took off Kurt's shirt and Kurt did the same for Seb meanwhile Barry stood behind Kurt and kissed his neck and his shoulder blades. Kurt closed his eyes at that feeling.

Sebastian bit Kurt's earlobe and whispered to his ear.

" I'd like to see you tied up right now. Do you trust us enough for it?"

Kurt didn't have to answer his hardening erection did it for him.

" I take that as a yes."

"Yes."

Barry moaned into Kurt's neck and gave him a hickey. Then he pushed Kurt on the bed and kissed him while Sebastian took Kurt's hands and tied them to the head of the bed.

Barry continued kissing Kurt down his neck, chest and stomach right up to the waistband of his pants. Which he took off including Kurt's briefs. He leaned closer to his ear.

"You will hate us for this but it'll be hot I promise."

Barry got up and pulled Sebastian for a passionate kiss. While kissing they both unzipped each other's pants and got out of it. 

Barry kissed down Sebastian's body and when he reached his crotch he briefly stroked his cock before taking it into his mouth.

As Barry was sucking him off Seb ran his fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer making him take his dick even deeper. 

Kurt watched this unfold and his cock was so hard just by watching it that the precum was dripping from it. 

"Fuck that's hot."

Sebastian smirked at Kurt's little outburst and pulled Barry off of his dick so he could walk up to Kurt and kiss him. 

" That's some dirty language here. You're being a bad boy talking like that."

" Really? What are you going to do about it, spank me?"

The heat in Sebastian's eyes was transparent, like burning fire.

" Maybe another time if you let me but for now I'm torment you with watching a little bit more."

Since Barry new what was planned he got closer to the bed and Sebastian crawled onto the bed just enough to be able to reach Kurt's throbbing dick. He started slowly stroking it at first, using his thumb to tease his tip. 

At the same time Barry got some lube on his fingers and started slowly pushing first one into Sebastian's hole. The angle was so perfect that Kurt could see it and he moaned when Sebastian's thumb touched his tip yet again. As Barry added second and then third finger Sebastian was moaning as well.

Sebastian continued to stroke Kurt and licked the precum that started dripping again.

"Oh god Bas please..."

" Please what baby? What do you want tell me. Do you want my mouth?"

He took Kurt's cock to his mouth at one go and then immediately withdrew.

" Do you want my fingers?."

He carefully pushed two fingers into Kurt up to the knuckles and moved them in and out three times and then pulled them out.

" Or do you want my cock? Do you want me to fuck you?"

He rubbed the tip of his cock against Kurt's hole and Kurt moaned again. Barry decided to do the same to Sebastian and he had the same reaction as Kurt had.

" Oh yes..."

" Yes what? You need to be more specific."

" Yes I want you to fuck me... please sir."

That last word just kind of slipped but it made all three of them more turned on.

" That's a good boy."

Sebastian kissed Kurt right before he thrusted into him, moving his cock deeper and deeper. Barry chose this time to enter Sebastian as well and he took them all to Flash time so this feeling would last longer.

When everything went back to normal speed Seb started to pick up the pace and thrusting into Kurt faster and a little rougher. Barry soon synked up with Sebastian and mached his thrusts. 

As their climaxes get closer Sebastian takes Kurt's hard throbbing dick in his mouth and bobs his head up and down as fast as he can never stopping his thrusting. Kurt cums in Sebastian's mouth and Sebastian swallows it all and in that moment his own climax hits him and it hits Barry seconds later.

Sebastian collapses on Kurt and Barry runs for towels cleaning them all up and untying Kurt's hands and after that he joins them in bed.

" That was something else."

"Agreed."

" Who would have known we have kinks."

" Everyone has some and I'll be glad to find out more."

"Me too."

"Same."

What did they got themselves into they weren't sure but they were sure it's going to be interesting. 

They didn't know one more thing...that someone wants one of them only to himself and he's planning on getting him ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most explicit sex scene I've written so far let me know what you think about it and about how this will continue. Who is the person mentioned at the end?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes Sebastian on a very important place for their relationship. Kurt's day doesn't end how he expected.

Kurt decided to take Sebastian for a walk through the places they visited together the theme park being their last stop. they barely walked in and Sebastian started to remember.

Flashback

"You are gorgeous you know that?"

Kurt looked at Sebastian and then at his hands.

"There's nothing special about me."

"Yes there is Kurt and I'm sorry I ever made you think otherwise. I was a jerk but I was wrong. You are beautiful, strong, kind person. You are perfect to me." 

Right after he remembered something else.

" Do you remember this place babe?"

" Of course I do, our first date and the exact same spot where we first kissed."

" Exactly. It's not a coincidence that we are here right now."

"It's not?"

" No. Kurt you're the love of my life and when you came back to my life a couple years ago I never thought I'd be here with you right now. So happy and content. We dealt with so much in our time together, so many obstacles. But we made it we are together and I want it to be like this forever so..."

Sebastian pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring.

" Will you marry me?"

Kurt had tears in his eyes and he smiled.

"Yes yes I will."

They both leaned in and kissed.

" I love you Bas."

"I love you future husband."

End of flashback

Somehow remembering this two important things made everything fall back into place and Sebastian's memory was fully restored.

Kurt noticed that Sebastian was staring into space again and let him go through whatever he saw. When Sebastian turned to Kurt he laughed holding Kurt tight and spinning him around in circles. 

" I remember Kurt I remember everything. I love you so much."

" That's amazing you remember and I love you too."

They walked some more after that and it felt like at the beginning of their relationship. Kurt suggested that they have lunch and that's what they did. They went for lunch and then came home. 

" Hey did you have fun today?"

" Yes and guess what? Sebastian remembers everything."

" That's great."

Barry kissed Sebastian's cheek and Kurt's as well. 

"Oh I forgot to tell you I have a late shift at Vouge today so I'll back about 10 pm."

" Ok we'll make do without you."

A couple hours later Kurt was finished at work and he went home. 

For some reason he decided to walk and that was a mistake he will regret later. 

He was about halfway home when a blue light flashed past him and the next moment he was standing in an unknown living space. 

" What the hell?"

" Hi Kurt..."

Kurt spins around at the sound of a well known voice. 

The man that he loved was standing in front of him only he was different. Kurt remembered seeing him at the wedding.

"Barry?"

" Not quite... Savitar."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savitar takes Kurt and explains some things

" Barry?"

" Not quite... Savitar."

Kurt really looked at him for the first time and he saw.. pain it broke his heart. He slowly came closer to Barry and raised his hand to slowly and carefully place it on the burned side of Barry's face. 

H saw him close his eyes at the touch and when he opened them he was looking straight to Kurt's eyes.

" What happened to you?"

" I got erased from existence, lost the love of my life... there's a lot that happened to me."

" Why am I here and where here is exactly?"

" This is my house... well used to be ours."

"What do you mean?"

" I'm here because the future has changed. You see there wasn't supposed to be three-way wedding. There wasn't supposed any wedding. Sebastian was supposed to die the night you told him that you slept with me. He was supposed be more angry and take a cab to the bar he was working at and he was supposed to die in a car accident. But he didn't."

Kurt listened and tried to take it all in. 

" How did you become...this?"

" Being in a three way relationship hurt me more than I thought it would. Even if you tried not to you were more focused on Sebastian and I became a third wheel. Then I realized if one of us died it'd be over. Thawne was my fault Kurt... but at the last minute I changed my mind and saved you. I didn't know your dad would die it was supposed to be either you or Sebastian."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing and in anger he slapped Savitar.

"I deserved that."

" Yes you did. You are the reason my dad is dead!"

"I didn't want this to happen!"

"But it did and you kidnapp me on top of that!"

"I didn't kidnapp you I wanted to show you are house."

" We're not together!"

"Yes we are you married me."

They were silent after this outburst and Savitar sighed.

"Kurt please... let one of us go. Don't break someone's heart."

"I won't."

" We'll see about that."

" Could you take me home?"

" Please stay a bit... take a look around... I missed you."

His expression and the look in his eye convinced Kurt. He looked around the house and had to admit it was a nice house to live in. 

What surprised him the most were all those pictures of him and Barry. Some clearly from the future. There was one with the children he saw when he was once in the future.

" Slowly it will all fate away even them. Future won't be how I remember it, how I lived it."

" Maybe it will."

Savitar laughed bitterly.

"Will you leave Sebastian?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

"Thought so."

"I'm sorry that I won't leave my husband!"

"I'm your husband as well!"

"I don't know you not this version!"

" You sure will recognize this!"

Savitar pulled Kurt to him and kissed him full on lips passionately and a bit rough. Nevertheless Kurt reacted differently than Savitar expected. He didn't slap him again, he didn't yell. He kissed him back. 

It has been so long since Barry felt Kurt's lips or his vanilla scent or his touch. Or anything connected to Kurt. 

"I want you Kurt... I need you I...make love to me... please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger I love cliffhangers. What do you think Kurt will do?


	6. Chapter 6

"I want you Kurt... I need you I...make love to me... please."

Kurt was surprised and torn. At one hand he was Barry's husband after all on the other though it felt somewhat wrong.

He came closer to Barry.

" Well... I suppose I can... you're my husband after all."

Barry didn't wait for anything else and attacked Kurt's lips with such force and passion Kurt never felt from Barry. Maybe it was because he was different now and to be honest Kurt liked this different.

Barry sped them upstairs to the bedroom. He had Kurt pinned down beneath him as he started to kiss him again. He even bit his lip couple times. 

He got rid of their clothes and slowly kissed Kurt's face, lips, neck. Moving down through his chest, abdomen and back up. He wants to take i as slow as possible to memorize every second. 

He started to tease his hole with his finger and he slowly pushes one in up to his knuckle and then adding second and third one. As he finger fucks Kurt he does it as slow as possible, so unlike the speedster he is.

Even when he entered Kurt and started thrusting into him he didn't speed up. He made love to Kurt like never before because he knew it's for the last time. 

It was slow, intense and loving til the end when they just cuddled together for a while. 

" I don't want to let go but I should run you home it's late."

" Yeah I'll get dressed."

Savitar pulled Kurt for a kiss.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt didn't say anything and Savitar didn't expect him to. He ran him right in front of his apartment door and ran back.

Kurt walked in and immediately was greeted by Sebastian kissing him and Barry doing the same.

" What took you so long? We were getting worried."

" Oh I got held up at work and then at the traffic."

Sebastian didn't thought much of it but to Barry there was something fishy about the way Kurt talked like he wanted to cover something up. Also the scent from Kurt was different it smelled like him but he wasn't in such a close proximity to him for a few days.  
There was something off and he'll find out what...


	7. Chapter 7

Some time passe from that thing with Savitar and Kurt thought about what he said about not being happy in this three-way marriage. Kurt watched as Barry prepared breakfast.

"Hey Barry..are you happy?"

" What do you mean?"

"I mean in this relationship with me and Bas."

"Yes I am... what brought this on?"

"Nothing just asking."

" Kurt what's wrong? You've been weird since you came home the other day. Did something happen?"

" No... why would it? I'm fine."

" Kurt I know you're hiding something I knew the minute you walked through the door that night. What is it?"

"Nothing..."

"Kurt."

" Really it's nothing."

" Tell me or I make you."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I have several options..."

" I'm sure I can handle all of them."

This conversation was quickly changing direction from almost argument to flirting. 

" Seriously though what happened?"

" Fine! You really wanna know? Savitar took me somewhere told me a few things about what happened in the future, what happened to him."

"What? Kurt why didn't you tell me or Sebastian? Did he hurt you?"

"No you would never hurt me. He's you he loves me just like you do."

" What are talking about? There's something else... something more behind it. Spill what else happened?"

" We slept together."

"You what?! How? Why? Did you tell Sebastian yet?"

" No I was thinking that..."

" You have to tell him Kurt."

Then unexpected by both boys Sebastian's voice rang through the room.

" Tell me what?"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Kurt tell Sebastian? What will his reaction be?


	8. Chapter 8

" Tell me what?"

" Okay sit down both of you this will take some time to explain."

Sebastian and Barry sat down looked expectedly at Kurt and Kurt began to explain everything from the part that Savitar took him to their future house, through the fact that he was responsible for Thawne and wanted him to kill either Sebastian or Kurt but changed his mind at the last minute. Up to the talk they had about him being unhappy and finally the sleeping together part.

Sebastian and Barry were both quiet when Kurt talked and a few seconds after he finished but Sebastian broke the silence.

" So if I understand this correctly... Barry's time reminent or whatever wanted to kill one of us and you slept with him?"

" Yeah..."

" Honestly I don't know what to think about it."

Kurt didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything and let Sebastian cope with it. Barry was silent the whole time. He just thought about it all.

" I'm going for a walk I need to clear my head. You can think about what do you actually want."

"Sebastian..."

Kurt didn't get an answer before the door slam shut after Sebastian. 

" It's going be ok Kurt."

" I don't know this time I'm not so sure about it. Was Savitar right? Should I pick one of you and let go of the other?"

" I don't think I'm the right person to be asked that."

" I guess it's just..."

" I know but it'll be fine I promise."

" Thanks Barry bear."

Meanwhile Sebastian was walking through the city and stopped at the coast to look at the ocean. 

How did his life got so complicated? He knew exactly how, with Kurt. But damn him if he wasn't the happiest he has ever been with Kurt. He married the man after all. 

" Till death do us part"

"That won't be much longer."

Sebastian turned around swiftly and came face to face with someone who he didn't think he'll ever see again. Or at least he hoped.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I missed you too Sebby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is the person at the end?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reached the end of this story. As some of you may know I posted first chapter of a new kurtbastian story called Enchanted to meet you. Check it out if you want and haven't already.❤️

"Heartly?"

" In a Flash."

Sebastian was so shocked he didn't fully register what was happening until it was too late and he felt sharp pain in his chest, he looked down and saw a knife.

It didn't take long for him to loose consciousness. The last thing he was able to see was bright yellow lightning.

Kurt sat up in his bed panting and sweaty. He looked beside him and saw a note written by Sebastian.

It's bad luck to see the 'bride' groom in our case before the wedding. 

Love you,

see at the altar. 

Kurt smiled. It was their wedding day and yet... Kurt felt a weird sence of deja vu. As if he already lived through this day once. 

He didn't dwell on it though and got up to get ready for his wedding day.

Barry knew he shouldn't have done it but he did. He wasn't fast enough to save Sebastian so he ran back in time. To the wedding day to be exact. He wants to make one change that will have a massive effect and hopefully it won't backfire.

So when Sebastian call him to talk he gives a different answer this time.

"Do you love him? Kurt I mean."

"I do but because I love him I'll be perfectly happy that he is happy with you. Good luck Sebastian I'm happy for you."

They shared a hug and then Barry left to assume his position as a best man. During the ceremony he listen to the vows and was happy to witness it again. 

One and major change was that there was no Thawne or Savitar ruining it. Which also meant that Burt is going to live.

After the reception they were celebrating at Jitters and everyone was having a good time. 

Barry just went to get a refill and before he could take another glass someone handed it to him. He looked up and froze.

"Kurt?"

"Only my friends call me that. I'm Kurtis."

"Barry Allen."

They started talking and even danced together for a while. This time he changed the future for the better.

Five years later

Kurt and Sebastian were walking through Central Park with their children. Girl named Nora and a boy named Harry.

They were meeting Caitlin and Santana with their little daughter Laura. 

"I can't believe that everything actually worked out in the end."

" It did."

"Yeah it did and even if it was challenging at times you always helped me find my home again. I'm home when I'm with you Kurt."

" You're my home as well and you always will be."


End file.
